


【索香】手中刃

by Hollybeauty



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24074392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollybeauty/pseuds/Hollybeauty
Summary: 意味不明的短小日常片段。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, 索香 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	【索香】手中刃

船上有两位剑士，一位剑指世界第一，一位用的是宫廷轻剑术。而索隆知道，还有一个人也深谙刀刃的用法。那种驾轻就熟并不需要强健的体魄，而仰赖独特的巧思和对“结构”的理解。

山治正要处理细点石斑鱼时，听见了熟悉的脚步声，他头也不回地指了指桌上早已备好的酒。娜美和罗宾的饮料都会由山治亲自送上，甚平虽然也喝酒，却只在用餐时辅用，会时不时来厨房晃一圈，把酒当水喝的，就只有某个酒虫上脑的绿藻头。索隆来讨酒喝的时间并不很固定，但近来却比较有迹可循，他挑山治要做料理的时候进来。

每位船员都有自己在船上的独立空间，当他们各自在自己的空间里专注时，其他船员如非必要是不会来打扰的。山治的料理时间正属于这样一种“私密”时刻，通常来说，也并没有人会特地来看山治是怎么处理食材的，大家只关心饭菜端上桌之后自己够不够吃，至于食材本身是如何被处理成可以被端上桌的样子，除了厨师本人是并无人关心的。这是一件无须特地赘述的私人的“工作时间”，正像没人会特地观看索隆的健身训练，也没人会看弗兰奇的船体维护工作。

因此，即使这已不是索隆第一次要旁观看自己的料理料理过程，山治仍然本能性地感到了不自在。这不是一种叫人汗毛倒竖的不自在，非要形容的话，更像是一种存在感强烈到无法专心的不自在。

今天处理的是细点石斑鱼，由他们一向运气极好的船长捕获上来的美味鱼类。山治先用剪刀将鱼的背鳍剪下，索隆正是这时候来到了厨师的身边。山治抽空瞥了他一眼，索隆从中读出一点不耐烦的驱赶意味，他视若无睹，他第一次进来时，可是被厨子一脚踹过来的。尽管那样都没有乖乖听话地走出去，这点算得上是投降意味的实际上就是拿他没辙的眼刀，当然是更不用放在心上的。

剪完背鳍后，厨子带上了特制的橡胶手套，处理鱼类时山治都会带上手套，以免坚硬的鱼鳞或鱼鳍刮伤他需要精细动作的双手。尤其，他时常需要处理一些从没听过的奇怪鱼类（这得归功于他们食欲旺盛什么都愿意试吃的船长）。身为一名专业的厨师，纵使是没见过的食材，山治也能根据经验想象该如何料理它们、而哪个部位或许有毒，手套是必不可少的料理前准备。

戴上手套之后，山治从他那堆名目繁多陈列整齐的刀具中挑出了一把较为细长的、刀身宽度适中的料理刀。原谅索隆只对砍人的剑有着知识积累，对于厨刀他可真是知之甚少。一道冷冽的寒光在刀刃上闪过，山治将鱼的鳞片刮干净后摘下手套，索隆不明白这样戴上没多久又很快脱下手套的意义，显然这是只有厨师才明白的专业判断，就像船上只有索隆知道要怎么用三刀流中咬在嘴里的那把刀去杀人一样。

山治动作华丽地切断鱼头，再切开鱼腹部，掏出鱼内脏和脂肪，再后剔骨，将完整切下的鱼肉片成整齐的小片。索隆的酒已经喝完了，他背靠着料理台，用两手撑着身体，侧头看着厨子将这条全须全尾的鱼类按构造肢解，一条鱼全部处理完后，案板上连血迹都少有。

一部分会做成生鱼片，山治对他说，大概是因为索隆一直乖乖在旁边安静地看，作为某人没有碍事的奖励，在厨房里只专注于食材的厨子慷慨地分了“一点点”注意力给剑士：很好的下酒菜。

索隆笑了，他在山治处理完一条鱼后擦手的间隙，凑上去讨了一个吻，山治垂着眼没动，既不回应也不推开。他不喜欢在厨房做除了料理和吃饭以外的事情，但又知道自己是阻止不了这个心血来潮时没人拦得住的家伙，万幸的是，索隆同样明白山治的逆鳞，他在厨房里的心血来潮，大体还是会把握分寸的。他只如咀嚼弹嫩的鱼肉般轻轻吮吸了几口，便放开了厨子。山治轻咳两声，在打算料理下一个食材时漫不经心地问：所以，你最近为什么喜欢特地来看我料理食材。

索隆歪着头：主要想看你用刀的样子。

山治露出了略微困惑的表情，手下已经将新一条鱼肢解一半了。

在研究新招式。索隆说，来你这里找点灵感。

山治翻了个白眼：不是陪你对练的时候找灵感，而是看我杀鱼找灵感。

你很会用刀。索隆说，新发现的。

在我当了这船上两年多的厨子之后么。山治又料理完了一条鱼。

索隆说：我喜欢看你握刀。

山治瞥去意味不明的一眼。

索隆接着说：你要是也用剑……应该是个不错的对手。

山治碰一声切了一记空刀，刀刃尾端的尖角陷进了木质的案板。他知道了吗？山治想，我在万国的那些事？文斯莫克家的那些事？谁跟他说的？

并没有察觉到山治瞬息间的心理活动，索隆将空酒瓶放到一边，站直身体挠了挠头：总之，有点灵感了，明天我还会来，记得给我准备酒。

好。山治说，背是僵直的，思绪开始不受控制地纷乱起来。

他手里握着刀，刀却不是他的武器，因而他的安全感从不来于手中有刀。索隆没有立即离开，仿佛酝酿着更多可怕的话。山治在这样的沉默中更加心慌意乱了，他不明白索隆是知道了自己在万国的经历想要说些什么，还是依旧对自己那段可憎的过去一无所知。他很了解索隆，这个剑指世界的男人没有多余的好奇心，而去万国将他带回来的同伴们，也并不会说多余的话。不如说，只要索隆没有特地问，那么便没有人会告诉他。

每个人都有自己的秘密，就算他们是生死与共、亲密至此的同伴，也没有将全部人生向同伴托盘而出的义务。但问题就在于，索隆是同伴，又是一些超出同伴意义的东西。

厨子。剑士像是终于想好要说什么了，手臂搭上了山治的肩膀，凑到他耳边轻轻地说：今天我守夜，给我送宵夜。

山治控制着自己那无名由的心慌，镇定地偏头看他。

剑士回望他，眼里没有任何山治不想看到的情绪。

他不知道。

山治绷直的背慢慢松懈，他露出一贯游刃有余的讥讽调笑，咬一口索隆的下巴，把搭在肩上的手挣开：知道了，你先出去吧，马上就好了。

索隆摸着自己的下巴，扶着腰侧的三把剑踱步出去。

今天有大餐吃，他已经开始期待。


End file.
